Deception
by Red-Raven129
Summary: Detective Uzumaki Naruto has been framed for murder and placed in Konoha State Penitentiary for his crimes. What will happen when he begins to remember traumatizing memories after he is placed with his new cell mate? Follow Naruto's journey through deception and betrayal from every direction.
1. Prologue

A.N. This is my very first fanfiction, and I would love you forever if you left a review. I will even take flames as long as they have evidence to support their claims.

Description: Detective Uzumaki Naruto has been framed for murder and placed in Konoha State Penitentiary for his stated crimes. What will happen when he begins to remember traumatizing memories after he is placed with his new cell mate? Follow Naruto's journey through deception and betrayal from every direction.

*This story is set in an AU, and many characters may be OOC. I will not promise to keep all characters acting the same as they do in the manga or anime.

*This story is rated M for: blood, gore, violence, sex, adult themes, and rape. This story will contain yaoi at some point.

**If you do not like the rating set above then this is not a story for you. Do not leave rude comments of your disapproval of this story when I have thoroughly warned you about what may be in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own the book Warm Bodies it belongs to Isaac Marion.

* * *

Detective Uzumaki Naruto,

You have been found guilty of 42 counts of murder.

May God have mercy on your soul.

* * *

"I would like to end it here.

How nice if I could edit my own life.

If I could halt in the middle of a sentence and put it all to rest in a drawer somewhere, consummate my amnesia and forget all the things that have happened, are happening, and are about to happen.

Shut my eyes and go to sleep happy.

But no.

No sleep of the innocent.

Not for you.

Did you forget?

You have blood on your hands.

On your lips.

On your teeth.

Smile for the cameras."

-_Warm Bodies_

* * *

I woke up this morning cuffed to a table with several guards watching me with malice, and upon waking up; I was told that I murdered forty-two college classmates with my bare hands. Needless to say, I didn't know what the fuck they were talking about and I sure as hell had never willingly killed anyone in my entire life. No one would listen to my pleas and they charged me as guilty based on circumstantial evidence pointing all hands to me. I sat in the courtroom trying to reign in my emotions. I was a detective for the Konoha Police Department. I built up a reputation that was now crashing to the ground at a pace equivalent to a meteorite. All of my friends came to the courtroom with looks of disdain and tears falling down their cheeks. Everyone believed that I was the murderer without a second thought. My heart plummeted to the floor as I saw tears flow from my best friend's faces, and I quickly averted my gaze to the floor so I would not be able to see their disappointment.

Shouts erupted all around the courtroom, and the judge began to pummel his hammer to gain everyone's attention. "Order!" He shouted to the room. "Uzumaki Naruto, you have been given life in prison without parole. You will live with the mistakes you have made instead of receiving a quick and painless death. Oh no, this punishment is far worse than death. You will be put in solitary confinement upon arrival of Konoha State Penitentiary, and when you have been deemed civil enough for human contact you will be given a cell with one other cell mate. If you do not behave rationally, I have given the guards permission to use any force necessary to detain you. Court is adjourned. Bailiff, please take Uzumaki to the awaiting bus outside." The judge stood up and quickly left the room.

My vision started to shimmer as tears started to build up. I kept my head held high as the bailiff started to escort me outside the courthouse. I wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of seeing me crumble apart. From the beginning, I have always been kicked down and I have always gotten back up from the dirt covered ground with a smile on my face. Even now I will show them that this will not kill me. I will prevail in a place that I know for a fact has the most hardened criminals inside its towering walls. Sure, I'm so terrified that my hands are visibly shaking, but this is not the end.

It is just the beginning.

* * *

A.N. Short and sweet and straight to the point! That's how all prologue's should be :)

Please review and tell me if this is worthwhile to continue! I'll only continue if I think it will be something that you will thoroughly enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

A.N. I shortened Konoha State Penitentiary to KSP.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

I was lost now I'm found

I'm sustained by the sound

Of the angels singing me to sleep

While my feet are leaving the ground

Am I dead? Or am I dreaming instead?

A cornucopia of opiates have flooded my head

-_Raised by Wolves_ by Falling In Reverse

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Naruto found himself being tugged through a massive metal gate with three layers of chain link fence surrounding the entrance. A guard strode over to him and placed more chains to his hand cuffs connecting them to his feet and finally placing a set of cuffs around his ankles. Needless to say, Naruto wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. They thought he was a flight risk, and every time he shuffled forward to follow them to his new "home" they would cast quick glances to see if he would take action. Naruto had become a rat trapped in a box, and in this box, his worst nightmares could take to fruition. His breathing was becoming labored the closer he came to walking through the metal doors. He knew what was behind the walls of KSP. Some of the most hardened criminals were behind these walls and a handful of them Naruto had caught and apprehended while working undercover. Most of them wanted him dead, and now they had the chance to get their revenge. He wanted to run, but the guards held his life in the palm of their hands. They were given the authority to use any form of restraint that they desired, and by their glances, Naruto knew that they would use brute force to detain him.

Naruto heard a gate buzz open and he glanced toward the sound. His face turned three shades paler as he noticed the man standing by the gate. Neji Hyuuga was glaring at Naruto with an all knowing smirk as he approached closer to the compound. Neji was one of the few members on the force that didn't get along with Naruto. He was always saying that Naruto was a nobody and that he would never accomplish anything in his life. At the moment, Naruto knew that Neji was mentally saying "I told you so".

As Naruto began to pass Neji, he noticed that Neji was beginning to trail behind the group of guards toward the building. Neji never entered KSP, he always said that the trash inside was worse than filth, and that they had no right to grace his presence. The only reason Naruto could think of was that he was going inside to see what would happen to him. To see what kind of torture the guards would put him through as they begin to start the admission process.

There was another loud buzzing sound, and the doors that lead into KSP opened without a sound. A shiver ran up Naruto's spine as he glanced at the doors. The life he had was over, and a new life was starting, one that contained a future filled with pain. Every outcome he imagined ended in a horrible way. He stalled at the entrance and a guard shoved him forward with an irritated sigh. Slowly, Naruto placed one foot in front of the other and gradually made his way inside. As the doors closed, a quite hush filled the room, and all Naruto could hear was the sound of his heartbeat beating at a fast pace. It felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest, and as he focused on it the faster his heart pounded in his ears. Panic was trying to creep into his body, and it took all of his self-control to take deep calming breaths so he wouldn't pass out.

"I'll take it from here. Thanks for all your hard work." Neji made his way to Naruto and took hold of the chain attached to his cuffs pulling him forward. "Guess what, Uzumaki?" Neji said with a leer on his face.

Naruto glanced to his right as Neji walked beside him, "What, Hyuuga?"

Neji's smile grew wider as he spoke, "I'm taking over your admission process. You're going to wish you were never born after I'm done with you."

Naruto didn't think he could become paler than he already was, but by the satisfied smirk on Neji's face, he knew that he did.

"Trash as filthy as you need to be taught a lesson and who else is more qualified than me to do so." He gave a dark chuckle as he neared a counter with a sign in sheet posted to it. "You know the drill, Uzumaki. Put some ink on your fingers and place them on the paper and sign your name."

Thrusting the ink pad to him, Naruto slowly began to place one finger at a time on the ink pad and place them on the indicated squares. His signature truly sealed his fate. He started walking toward the camera to the left, "I know you need a picture of my handsome face, so get to it, Hyuuga."

Neji glared at him, "You don't get to speak, Uzumaki. Yesterday you committed the ultimate sin, and today you're going to jail for life. You were trash before, but now you have become lower than trash."

Naruto didn't reply as the words began to sink in. To the outside world, he had become a murderer, but to him he was still the loyal detective that always did the right thing. He swore to protect everyone that was important to him, and he never went back on his word.

Once the pictures were taken, he was led down a hallway and into a room with drains in the floor. Neji grabbed a set of keys from his belt and began to unlock the cuffs around his wrists and ankles. "Strip, Uzumaki. It's time for your first shower." Naruto knew that as a new inmate, he had to take a "shower" in front of the guards to make sure he had no possessions hidden on his body. Neji threw a powder at Naruto after he had stripped and shoved him toward the wall. "Brace yourself." He said with a smirk on his face. Neji picked up a hose and turned the water on full blast aiming it at Naruto. It felt like frozen ice spikes were impaling him. He sputtered and tried to turn his head away from the stream to breathe. By the time Neji was done, Naruto couldn't stop shivering, and he continued to shiver as he was given his new uniform. All he was given to wear was the essentials, briefs, sweat pants, and a white t shirt. He wasn't allowed shoes because they thought he would take apart the material and use it as a means to kill himself.

"Next up is solitary confinement, honestly I think you should be thrown to the wolves, but I don't call the shots." Neji shoved him forward and kept talking as he led Naruto to his cell, "You're worthless, Uzumaki. You have no family. You're worse than the dirt under my feet. To think that you thought you were going to be the chief of police, and then look at what you've become, a worthless piece of shit with no morals. You've become someone who murdered an entire classroom without a thought." He continued to rant as they neared his cell.

With one final forceful shove, Naruto was thrown into his cell, and with a resounding thud the door was locked. As he looked around his barren room, Neji's words reverberated through his head. His eyes began to shimmer as he realized his situation was really happening. His head began to pound, as though someone was bashing his skull against the wall. An image kept fluttering about in his memories, but it kept phasing in an out. The more he tried to focus on it the worse the pounding in his head became. He sat down on his cot and continued to bring the memory to the surface.

As his vision began to fade in and out he could make out a shape walking towards him. The last thing he remembered before passing out from the pain was the glowing red eyes of the man standing before him.

* * *

A.N. Sorry for making Neji a bad guy! He's actually one of my favorite characters, but I felt like his sense of pride would help make a better meaner character to write. Also, I really don't know how a real jail works and everything I am writing is fictional. It's how I think going to jail would be like.

Now I have a question. Do you like this story to be written in 1st person or 3rd person? I found it easier to write the prologue in 1st person, but then I had trouble writing this chapter the same way. I kept trying to write this chapter in 1st person, and finally I gave up and decided to write it in 3rd person.

I want to hear your thoughts on this chapter. So please review and tell me what you liked or didn't like or tell me what you think might happen. :)


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

We walk through the doorway, heard you calling from the hall

To find you in the bedroom not breathing at all

I drag your body to the cellar where we lay,

The wax it melts away, I kiss your face…

Now we are starting to love you more

Your body's on the canvas I painted on the floor

Now you wait,

Like the drug, like the change in the pain it goes on

For so long

And oh,

How it hurts in the worst way, now that you're gone,

It's so wrong, it's so wrong…

-_Cellar Door_ by Escape the Fate

* * *

Three Days Prior

* * *

"Kyuubi!"

Naruto looked behind him as his undercover name was being called. A young girl, no older than sixteen was running to catch up to him, her bare feet slapping on the concrete. Like all the other girls in this dreadful dump, she was scantily clad in a man's extra-large t-shirt that barely clung to her petite frame. Her long platinum blond hair just barely covered the hand shaped bruises littered all around her shoulders. Naruto gazed at her with a gloomy expression, but he couldn't help but smile back at her as her own smile beamed at him. Ino never let this terrible place get her down, even though she had become a toy for all the big wigs to pass around.

"Ino, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Naruto asked jovially.

She giggled into her hand and soon replied, "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight? Orochimaru is letting me have the night off, and I actually get to leave the compound today." Her smile was infectious and Naruto soon found himself returning her smile with his own.

"With such a pretty girl asking me out on a date, how can I refuse?" Naruto tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and said, "I'll pick you up around seven, and I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

Ino looked up at him with the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen aside from his own. "You better not be late this time, Kyuubi!" She gave a cute pout to Naruto and then turned on her heels to return to her room.

"I promise." Naruto whispered to himself.

Turning back around, Naruto continued walking on the path he was headed too. He needed to return to Orochimaru and deliver his report on the new drug ring rising up downtown. After a year of working undercover, Naruto still felt chills run down his spine when he had to visit Orochimaru. The bastard had a thing for Naruto, and every time they came into contact, he tried to make a move to make Naruto his. Whether it is side glances or lingering touches, Orochimaru tried everything to attract the blondes' attention. After each meeting, Naruto felt the need to take a shower with boiling water and to scrub his skin until he was bleeding. That feeling would never go away.

Naruto was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the figure standing in the dark corner watching his every move. Little did he know, Naruto always had a pair of eyes watching him, and everything he did was reported too Orochimaru. The figure turned around, deciding to follow another, more suspecting victim.

Before Naruto knew it, he was standing outside Orochimaru's personal quarters. With a quick knock, he was ushered in.

"Kyuubi, it's so very good to see you. How many days has it been? Were you successful in gathering information?" Orochimaru gave him a lingering gaze with an all knowing hint of madness.

"Yes, sir. I was able to gather info on all targets, and I have concluded that they will pose no threat to your business. They sell drugs on the corner, but it's such a small amount that their buyers will surely come to you to have all their needs satisfied." Naruto stared ahead with a look of boredom. Orochimaru had sent him on a rookie errand run, and Naruto knew that someone else could have done it. So why did Orochimaru send him?

With a satisfied smile he spoke, "I have one more task to give to you today." Orochimaru glanced to his right and motioned for his right hand man, Kabuto to hand him some paperwork. "I need you to find and terminate this subject."

If it wasn't for Naruto's training, he probably would have looked like a fish out of water. But instead, he kept a cool look of determination and accepted the paperwork. "May I ask who this subject is?"

"That's none of your concern. All you need to know is that when you find him, shoot him on sight. You can use any means necessary, but be quick about it. I want him dead within the week." With a flick of his wrist, Orochimaru dismissed Naruto.

Naruto felt like he was about to have a panic attack. Orochimaru never assigned assassination contracts to him, and it seemed like it was one big test to see if he was really loyal. He needed information on this subject and he needed to get it fast. Naruto opened the folder now holding the paperwork, and looked inside to see who the victim is.

"Tall, dark, and handsome." Whistled Naruto.

The figure in the photograph was indeed tall, dark, and handsome with shoulder length black hair, black eyes, a strong jaw and narrow nose. He oozed confidence. Naruto knew he looked familiar, but he couldn't place a name to the face he was looking at.

He felt a gaze on his back, but made no attempt to find who was looking at him. It would be stupid to look at the person that was keeping tabs on him all this time. With all the surveillance on him, he knew that he wouldn't be able to call the precinct to get an ID on the subject. He also couldn't contact his backup that was hidden outside a couple blocks down the road. He was royally fucked.

"Damn, how am I even supposed to find this guy?" he sighed.

Naruto looked down at his watch and realized that he had a little less than half an hour until he needed to meet Ino at her room. If he raced to his room to change he would only be a couple minutes late.

After changing into a sky blue shirt and black skinny jeans with black converse, Naruto quickly raced to Ino's room to pick her up. He wanted to treat her to anything that she could possibly want. She had been in Orochimaru's grasp since she was a little girl, and he rarely let her go outside. So this was a chance to let her forget about all the bad things that happen on the inside and take a part in the good things that happen outside.

As Naruto neared closer to Ino's room, he noticed that the door was ajar. The closer he got the stronger the smell of copper became. He didn't want to know what was behind the door, but he had a job to do. He slowly pushed open the door to reveal a room bathed in blood. Ino was splayed out in the middle of the room with her right arm pointing toward the wall and her glazed over eyes staring. On the wall, written in her blood was the message meant only for Naruto, "Leave…". Naruto began to feel light headed, and turned away from the sight before him. It was a truly gruesome sight. Ino lying in the middle of the floor with blood all around her, but surprisingly no blood was on her body except where her throat had been slit open and all of her blood drained out. It seemed as if the person who did this decided to clean Ino. Naruto began to walk away from the room to report to Orochimaru, as he turned the corner of the door he felt a presence behind him. As he turned around, a quick hit to his head sent him sprawling to the floor. Looking up to see his attacker with bleary eyes, he noticed the distinct features of Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome standing before him.

"Well shit," thought Naruto. It seemed as if his suspect had found him first. With one strong kick to the face, Naruto had gone out like a light.

* * *

A.N. Mwahahahaha to be continued.

I'm so sorry for the delay. I made promises of this chapter coming out last weekend and sadly it did not make it. I am such a procrastinator -_- Even after 2 years of college, I'm still a procrastinator to the extreme.

But anyway, the next chapter will be pretty dark! I plan for this story to go downhill and I mean go downhill fast.

Please leave a review and tell me what you like and disliked. I really do love your feedback and I will reply back to you if you have a profile. I'm not too sure how to reply to those who don't have a profile, but I'll try all the same. I truly appreciate those of you that have left reviews and have made this story a favorite or are following. It makes me giddy as a school girl! :D

Red


End file.
